Apuesta con Senpai
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: HARD LEMON MUY EXPLICITO MORINAGA X SOUICHI. ONE SHOT UNA APESTA LOS LLEVARA A LA LOCURSA n n regalo para mis amiguitas de la SECTA BOUKUN Abigail espero sea de tu agrado n n


**Hello chicas soy Aurorita, ammmm bueno lo que van a leer es quizás la continuación de un ONE SHOT DE HIROTO E ISOGAI, si no recuerdan se los diré, creo que puse que ellos le mandaban una cajita a cierto ojo verde jajajaja y pos no lo seguí pero aquí está el desenlace, etto advierto que este one shot contiene escenas explicitas y está un poco etto, pervertido xD espero les agrade, bueno gracias por leerlo y por favor comenten quiero saber si les gusto o no…. Bueno feliz lectura y gracias a Abigail, Hiroto y a las de la secta que me animan a hacer estas loqueras jajajaja!**

**Bueno nos vemos! En mis otros fics ja ne!**

**Apuesta con Senpai.**

**By**

**Aurora la maga.**

Eran los mejores días de invierno, el clima estaba helado y severo, tal parecía que este invierno tendrían una nevada que acarrearía los cierres de escuelas, universidades y edificios públicos. Toda la ciudad se paralizaría por un día, eso eran horas de perdida para cierto peli largo pues no quería dejar nada a medias, así que esa mañana antes de que comenzara a nevar el quiso por todos los medios terminar su experimento y aprovechando la llegada de Morinaga desde Hamamatsu lo terminarían rápidamente, los dos asistentes estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo, menos uno que había sido incorporado hace unos días, era un sujeto bastante molesto, parecía un puberto desgraciado que solo llegaba a hacer estorbo y lo peor del caso es que era hijo de el profesor Fukushima. Morinaga estaba harto pues le daba órdenes precisas para que ayudara, pero él se esmeraba en leer un libro de química.

-¿Morinaga en donde rayos está el compuesto, que te pedí hace 20 minutos?-

-Ahora mismo Senpai permítame.-El pelos largos estaba bastante irritado, el compuesto reactivo que necesitaba desde hace minutos no estaba preparado, rápidamente el de ojos verdes llego al joven a quien llamo pero no obedeció sin perder tiempo sujeto su libro y grito.-¡¿Acaso no fue suficiente, ya debiste recordar cómo se hace el compuesto?!-

-¡AH, ESO ES MIO!- Grito elevando sus manos para alcanzar dicho libro que tenía por lo alto el Morinaga y quien decía severo.

-¿En dónde está el compuesto, que te pedí hace media hora?-

-Oh, eso… emmm.- El no sabía que decir y Morinaga noto algo bastante extraño en su rostro, estaba sonrojado y nervioso, pronto noto como se caía del medio del libro de Química una revista, que ambos observaron y el Morinaga agrando su mirada, sus orbes casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver la revista, ya que no era cualquier revista era una de pornografía…. "GAY"

-¡¿Morinaga que ocurrió?!- Cuestionaba Senpai y haciendo que los otros dos asistentes observaran al mencionado y al otro.

-¡HE! ¡Nada, Senpai, ahora mismo término su compuesto!- Dijo nervioso, para con prisa agacharse y de paso jalar la camisa del joven asustado y ya abajo Morinaga cerraba la revista y susurraba.-¿Acaso eres loco, como traes eso a la universidad y más en presencia de Souichi Senpai?!-

-E… Je, je, je es que me aburro.-

-¿Y esto te parece divertido?-

-No, la verdad solo leo las historias ahí y veo las imágenes.-

-¡ARG!- Susurro suspirando hondo y acaricio su frente enseguida volvió a sus bellos recuerdos en los que era un salvaje y depravado muchacho, esas revistas como las guardaba seriamente bajo su colchón y las cuales quemo al irse de Fukuoka, suspiro hondo y susurro.- Me quedare con esto, tal vez a si aprendes, ahora mismo tu y yo haremos el compuesto, debes aprender algo por lo menos.- Rápidamente terminaron lo que Souichi exigía y el tiempo se fue sumamente deprisa, ya estaba comenzando a nevar y los jóvenes asistentes se retiraban con calma, mientras Senpai recibía una llamada.

-¿E…? ¿Hola?-

_**-Oh, Souichi-kun, soy yo Isogai-san.-**_

-¿Isogai?, ¿Qué es lo que…?- El ojo miel no pudo terminar su interrogante pues Morinaga al escuchar ese nombre le arranco el teléfono de la mano y grito.

-¡USTED NO SE CANSA, DE MOLESTAR!-

_**-¡Oh, mira muchacho más malvado**_!- Expuso el Taichirou por la línea.- **De todas formas iba a pedir hablar contigo**.- Morinaga dejo de estar erizo, parecía un gato frente a un perro enfrentando al enorme canino; pero ante lo dicho por el peli plata a través de la línea susurro.

-¿Conmigo?-

_**-Hai… veras solo quería preguntar si mi paquetito llego.-**_

-¿Paquete, de que habla?-

-_**Pues bueno, fuimos con Hiroto de comprar a una tienda muy interesante y él dijo que podrías aprovechar esos lindos regalos, angelito.-**_Morinaga suspiro hondo y luego se impactó.

-Le ruego que por favor no me llame así.- Expuso con la mirada seria y un rostro molesto, pero su expresión cambio al analizar lo que había dicho el otro hombre.-¿Un momento, dijo usted y Hiroto?-

**-Hai, Hai… ANGEL-KUN**.- Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea a lo que el teléfono paso de mano.-_**Hola, mi cielito, mira, estoy viajando con Isogai es un buen sujeto y en la cama también, ja, ja, ja.-**_

-¡HUMG! ¿Hiroto me estás diciendo que tú y el?-

-_**Sihhhh.-**_ Expuso contento a lo que el peli azul oscuro soltó un largo suspiro y cuestiono.-¿Y el bar?-

_**-Se lo deje a mi mejor manager, regresare en unos días, pero antes quería informarte que ya debió haber llegado nuestro paquetito.-**_

-¿De qué paquete hablas?-

_**-Ya lo veras, debes utilizarlo sabiamente, mi querido angelito, debes saber cómo atacar a Tu objetivo, ku, ku ku**_~~~- Reía malicioso y juraría que estaba sonrojado su amigo Hiroto.

-Oi, Morinaga, ¿Qué tanto hablas con Isogai?- El cuestionado se giró de pronto y observo a Souichi un tanto sorprendido al mismo tiempo que respondía.

-NADA, SENPAI, SO-SOLO ME DECIA EL CLIMA DE AMERICA.-

-Bueno entonces dile que te llame luego, ya está nevando más fuerte.- Finalmente corto la llamada y con prisa entrego el aparato a su Senpai, ambos estaban listos para caminar, Morinaga admiro como Souichi se colocaba su bufanda chaqueta y sacaba con gracia su coleta de entre tanta ropa, ahora se colocaba la mochila en la espalda e iniciaba su camino, no dejaba de verlo, se miraba tan lindo con las mejías rojas por el frio y sus labios también, era tan hermoso todo el. Giro a ver a su frente sonriente estaba enamorado definitivamente.

En tanto en el otro extremo, Souichi dedico una mirada rápida al Morinaga, admiraba su perfil y su sonrisa, amaba esa sonrisa en real silencio, el sonido de las pisadas de ambos en los callejones le hizo sentirse un poco nervioso, más aun el hecho de que él ahora le observaba pronto el pelo largo cuestiono.-¿Qué pasa?- Souichi soltó el aliento y como si estuviera fumando Morinaga fue testigo de esa nubecita de vapor.

-Está muy frio, esta noche será muy helada.-

-Si.- Respondió con voz grave y emitiendo ese vaporcito, quería besarlo.

-¿Ne Senpai que quieres hacer hoy?-Cuestiono sin ninguna malicia, el solo quería hacer un poco de platica para hacer mas amena la caminata.

-No tengo nada pensando.-

-Mmm, ¿te gustaría tomar algo?-

-NO.- Dijo directo mirándole con ojos asesinos.- Sé por dónde vas.-

Morinaga sudo una gotita y tratando de mejorar lo que había dicho explico.-Vamos Senpai, ¿sabes que ahora respetare el que quieras o no?-

-Mmm,- Se la pensó con calma, estaban platicando de lo mejor cuando por fin llegaron al apartamento, Morinaga noto la caja en el frente de su puerta y Souichi cuestiono.-¿Qué es eso?-

-Ah, debe ser lo que me envió Hiroto.-

-¿Hiroto, el sujeto del bar?-Cuestiono el Tatsumi elevando una ceja y observándole con interés al ojo verde.

-Hai.- Expuso agachándose y sujetando la cajita para abrir la puerta, ambos entraron Souichi no le dio importancia a la caja, solo se enfocó en ir al cuarto de baño y relajarse, una ducha de agua caliente sería perfecto para quitar el hielo sentido por la helada que había afuera, Morinaga enseguida fue a su habitación cerrando apenas la puerta se sentó en la cama para abrir despacio el paquete lo primero que vio fue una carta en la cual decía.

_**Ángel Kun.**_

Dibujo una sonrisa y siguió investigando hasta que encontro un sobre de tela rojo era suave y muy bonito dentro de aquello, había algo extraño, algo que sobre salía, unos cablecitos rosas se escaparon de la boca de aquella bolsita y sin pensarlo mucho el Morinaga extendía la carta al mismo tiempo que con su mano sacaba aquello, parecía un control conectado a un delgado hilo rosa, que terminaba en un pequeño artefacto redondo o mas bien ovalado y alargadito era como de unos 5cm de largo y un poco grueso.-¿Y qué es esto?- Situó sus ojos y comenzó a leer.- Querido Angelito, mira… te enviamos esto, con toda la intención que lo uses no lo tires a la basura, te dire lo que es todo eso, aunque yo creo que ya debes saberlo, abajo está un mazo de cartas que sé que te servirán para tu cometido, hay una botellita de lubricante con sabor a fresa y más a un costado hay un dildo ahhh angelito es tan divino, Isogai me compro uno y lo disfrutamos am…- Se silenció y saco todo el contenido de la dicha caja era cierto, habían esposas, habían dildos de colores y tamaños y ese coso era un vibrador.-¡AHHH!- Arrojo la caja al suelo y susurro con las manos en la boca.-PERO QUE ES ESTO, HIROTO KUN TU Y TUS COSAS RARAS.- Recogió con calma todo y susurraba.- Es imposible que pueda hacer que Senpai y yo usemos esto…- Ahora de su chaqueta se deslizo la revista pornografía en la cual algo llamo su atención, cerro la caja y con calma se sentó en la cama para darle una ojeada, tenía los ojos sarcásticos y susurraba.- Que exagerados.- Soltó su aliento, mientras seguía leyendo.- El beso negro, me hizo sentir cosas que jamás en mi vida había hecho, sentir su lengua en mi ano y sus manos jugar con mis bajos era todo una tortura placentera, pero lo más sensual fue la penetración de su enorme polla de 16 centímetros de largo y gruesa, tremendamente gruesa y palpitante….-Comenzó a sentir calor y trago grueso, leía en pensamientos, admirando las fotografías hasta llegar a una parte bastante curiosa, una pareja masoquista…-Vaya.-

El salía del baño y buscaba a Morinaga quien no parecía aparecer por ningún lado, hasta que noto la puerta de su habitación entre abierta, se asomó despacio escuchando algunos sonidos de gemidos de su ex Kohai, arrugo las cejas y se cuestionó internamente_.-"¿Qué está pasándole_?"- Muy silencioso se adentró en la alcoba, notando como su mano recaía en la entrepierna y entonces noto lo que observaba era la revista más insana del mundo, el agrando la mirada y grito.-¡MORINAGA QUE MIERDAS SIGNIFICA ESTO!-

-¡Senpai!- Grito asustado y cayendo al piso, demostrando la evidencia entre sus piernas, tal parecía estaba erecto, completamente erecto.

-¿ESTAS LEYENDO PORNOGRAFIA…G-G-GAY.- Dijo casi al borde de la locura.

-Senpai no es lo que parece, etto.-

-¿A NO, Y ENTONCES QUE ES LO QUE HACES CON ESA MALDITA REVISTA Y TU MALDITO PITO ERECTO?-

-Se-Senpai, escuche, esa revista no es mia yo…-

-Si te crees que voy a aceptar esa enorme mentira.- Dijo ahora haciéndola tiritas y salir de esa habitación con suma prisa, Morinaga había quedado como un loco enfermo ante su pelo largo, soltó un suspiro y miro la caja susurrando.

-Senpai… eres malo, no me dejaste explicar, pero… - Tomaba las cartas y las miraba con ojos brillantes y decididos.- Esta vez, creo que deberé de hacer algo para que tú me entiendas.-

Ya era de noche y ellos estaban sin hablarse, Souichi miraba la tele mientras el cocinaba algún bocadillo, estaba confirmado en las noticias, la nevada era tremenda tanto así que anunciaron las universidades escuelas que cerrarían mañana, Souichi soltó un suspiro al escuchar el nombre de su universidad y con un puño elevado susurro.- Jah, al menos termine mi trabajo.-

-Eso es bueno no Senpai.-

-Tú cállate pervertido.-

-Vamos, Senpai, no sea malo…- Dijo poniendo unos cuantos bocadillos, pues ya habían cenado y ahora tocaba el postre.- Estaba pensando que mañana no podremos salir de aquí y será aburrido.- Souichi tomo la tasita y lo que parecía ser un bollo cocinado por su amado ojos verdes.

-¿Y que hay con eso?-

-Pues, que se me ocurrió algo.-

-Todo lo que venga de ti, creara problemas.- Susurro.- Oye que rico, ¿que es esto?-

-Oh son bollos de fresa.-

-Ah, ya… están muy buenos.-

-Si… Bueno Senpai lo que quería decirle es que si usted quiere podemos jugar algo.-Souichi elevo una de sus cejas.

-¿Jugar?-

-Hai.- Dijo sacando un mazo de cartas y susurrando.- ¿Qué le parece si hacemos como en los casinos?, apostamos dinero o algo así.-

-PUF! Menuda estupidez yo no juego esas cosas.- Dijo poniéndose de pie.- Además no tengo dinero.-

-Vamos Senpai, si quiere para hacerlo más emocionante, nos imponemos castigos ¿qué le parece?- Souichi se volvió a sentar y llevo su mano a su barbilla.

-Dime más.- La idea de castigar al Morinaga le agrado.

_-"Hay dios ojalá le gane."-_ Pensó Morinaga con un rostro preocupado.-Bueno es decir, si yo gano usted hará todo lo que yo diga, sin excusas ni reparos y si usted gana yo haré todo lo que me diga…- Souichi se la pensó un rato y dijo serio.

-PASO.- Se puso de pie llevaba la tasa al lavaplatos cuando escucho.

-¿Acaso tiene miedo a perder?- Aquello lo dejo tieso, ¿Es que acaso Morinaga le llamo gallina?

-Morinaga.- Le llamo con una voz ronca y bastante tétrica.- ¿Acaso escuche bien?, ¿Me acabas de llamar G-A-LL-I-N-A?-

Tetsuhiro agrando sus ojos y susurro.- N-no, no dije eso.-

-ERES UN BASTARDO TE GANARE, LAS VECES QUE QUIERAS. YA SE LO TENGO, JUGAREMOS LO QUE SEA NECESARIO Y BARRERE CONTIGO EL PISO.-

-Senpai.- Sonrió Morinaga admirando su proeza realizada, lo había cautivado a través de su espeluznante orgullo.-De acuerdo.-

Ambos se observaban como si la cosa fuera en serio, la situación era tremenda, tanto así que Morinaga apago las luces y dejo prendida una lámpara en el centro, trajo un cenicero y susurro mientras barajeaba las cartas.-Sin trampas he Senpai.-

-Tu solo pon las cartas sobre la mesa.- Dijo con molestia, mientras le daba una calada tremenda a su cigarro, y dejaba salir el humo con elegancia, humo que succionaba la enorme campana de la cocina, ya que no era permitido fumar pero, al ser una ocasión especial y sumado a eso que afuera nevaba dejo que Senpai se diera el lujo de fumar a dentro, mientras lo hacía agregaba.- ¿Cuantas puntos hay que hacer?-

-¿Qué le parece, cinco?, el que gane cinco veces ese será el ganador.-

-Me parece perfecto, Dijo llevando su mano a su boca, y calando de nuevo.- Que comience la matanza, muajajaja.- (Insertar risa maniaca de Souichi) Morinaga tragaba grueso entonces por fin dejaba las cartas en el centro, uno a uno fue tomando una, hasta llegar a las cinco, ambos analizaban sus manos y solo podía sentirse el suspenso, Morinaga admiraba la suerte que tenía, estaba completamente seguro que esa mano la ganaría el pues tenía en total 18 y para ganar tenía que tener 21, o cerca de 21, Souichi estaba muy frustrado esa mirada en el ojo verde no le agradaba para nada.-¿Qué tienes?- Cuestiono con calma el para tomar una carta más y elevar una ceja.

-Yo tengo 18 Senpai.-

-Oh… muy bien, pero creo que esta vez he ganado.- Dijo dejando caer con calma las cartas y demostrando un perfecto 21, Morinaga estaba a cero y mirando a un costado susurro por lo bajo.

-Imposible.- Souichi soltó una risita y susurro dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla de la mesa del comedor cocina.- Esto me está gustando…- Admiro a Morinaga quien se juntaba de hombros y suspiraba hondo, pero habia algo que no habia contemplado, ¿Que castigo imponerle a ese tarado? Se la pensó por unos largos segundos y algo loco llego a su trabajosa mente, notaba su ropa y decía por lo bajo.- Sabes se me acaba de ocurrir algo loco.-

-¿Algo, loco?-

-Si…- Dijo afilando sus ojos y murmurando.- Como veo que voy a ganar vete quitándote la ropa, de a pocos.-

¡¿QUEEEEE, SENPAI DE QUE HABLAS?!-Souichi sonrió con demencia y explico.

-Mi castigo para ti será enviarte desnudo a correr por el pasillo de afuera.-Morinaga casi se cae de la silla.

-¡ESO ES MALVADO, SOUICHI!-

-Vamos, no seas un llorón, anda la camisa, ya...-Expuso moviendo su dedo índice como cuando le amaneaba con la botella rota.

-Maldición.- Dijo sin remedio, para retirarse la camisa y dejar a evidencia ese cuerpecito hermoso que poseía.-¿Listo?-

-Hai…- Dijo ahora dejando de barajear las cartas con extrema agilidad y experiencia a lo que el peli azul oscuro susurraba internamente.

_-"Al parecer fui engañado, este hombre sabe mucho de esto."-_ De nuevo a cuenta tomaban cinco cartas, Morinaga agrando la mirada y admiro disimulado a su Senpai quien decía.

-Tomare una.-

-Hai, yo también.- Dijo para con calma rozar sus dedos con los de Senpai quien se quedó quieto y aclaro su garganta para susurrar.

-¿Cuánto, tienes?-

-Pues… 20.-

-Mmm.- Ahora el susurraba.- Conste que no truque las cartas.- Dijo mostrando otro excelente 21.-

-¡AHHH! ¡SENPAI ESTAS HACIENDO TRAMPA!- Souichi arrugo las cejas y susurro.

-Para nada, es cosa de suerte nada más.-

-Grrr.- Gruño un poco irritado.-

-Bueno, ya sabes que sigue.-

-¿Es enserio?- Cuestionaba Morinaga poniéndose en pie y bajándose los pantalones, odiaba su forma de vestir, de haber tenido más cosas puestas eso no sería tan bochornoso, Souichi demostró una sonrisa maliciosa, admiraba el bóxer del ojo azul con encanto y oculto deseo, fumo su cigarro hasta el fondo, hasta donde llegaba el filtro y susurro.

-Sigamos,- Ahora la cosa se puso buena, pues Morinaga por fin veía la luz, mostraba por fin un completo 21 y Souichi susurro.-Eso no me hará perder.-

-Pues, veamos cómo sigue esto.- Dijo al tiempo que pensó.-"_Morinaga concéntrate, debes ganarle, no puedes quedar en pelotas y correr por ahí."_\- Finalmente la última mano estaba decidida, estaban empatados y Morinaga ya estaba desnudo lo último en quitarse era los calcetines, Souichi sonría divertido y gritaba.

-Estas jodido, pobres vecinos verán dos enromes nalgas correr por los pasillos.-

-Senpai, malo.- Expresaba Tetsuhiro con rabia, pero admiraba la sonrisa en él, era tan linda no le importaba sentir la silla helada en su trasero si hacer feliz a Senpai era lo principal, finalmente la última jugada, ya eran las 10 de la noche y estaban nerviosos, ambos admiraban sus manos y susurraban chasqueando la lengua, cuando de pronto ambos se cruzaron la mirada y cuestiono Morinaga.-¿Qué tiene Senpai?-

-Mmm, tu primero.-

-Mejor al mismo tiempo…-

-Bueno.- Lanzaron sus cartas y por primera vez la luz brillaba en el horizonte del pensamiento de Morinaga, Senpai tenía un 25 y el un 20, el más cercano a ganar era él.

-Gane….- Susurro.- GANE.- Grito…- GANEEEEEEE.- Se puso a correr en círculos.-

-Ya basta tarado, deja de hacer eso o le sacaras un ojo a alguien.- Souichi se ponía de pie y se estiraba, para susurrar.- Bueno ya perdí, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?- Dijo serio el pelo largo a un Morinaga bastante emocionado.- Que no sea nada raro.-

Morinaga negó con su dedo y susurro.- Tú dijiste lo que sea.-

-Bueno, ya de una vez que lánzalo.- Morinaga le observaba con entero fervor, pronto salió corriendo a su habitación y grito.- Senpai ven por favor.- Él se movió y susurro.

-Lo sabía.- Dijo poniendo la cabuya de su cigarro en el cenicero, camino despacio directo a la habitación en donde fue prácticamente jalado hacia adentro, Morinaga había raptado su cuerpo y lo lanzaba a la cama, el entonces grito.-! QUE HACES!-

-Cumplo mi apuesta.- Sonrió.

-Ahg… no es justo.-

-No se preocupe Senpai esta vez te divertirás.-

-¿Di-Divertirme de que hablas?- Cuestiono sintiendo como él le quitaba la ropa y colocaba unas esposas en las muñecas de sus manos, eran suaves con un poco de plumas, no eran de esas normales en cuanto las coloco él dijo.

-La seguridad ante todo… Sen-pai.- Souichi admiraba aquellos en sus muñecas y también notaba como Morinaga le quitaba el pijama.

-Oi, Oi, ¿qué mierdas estás haciendo?- El Morinaga se agacho a rebuscar algo en una caja y enseguida lo saco, Souichi admiraba cosas extrañas salir de aquella caja enseguida grito.-¡QUIEN TE MANDO ESO!-

-Ah… es un secreto y como dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-¡HUMN! ¡Esto ya no me está gustando nada.- Dijo sentándose en la cama, pero entonces, la mano del ojo verde llego a su pecho en donde coloco un pequeños artefacto que pendía de un cordón rosa, Souichi sintió aquello vibrar en una de sus tetillas, Moringa hizo pequeños círculos y se concentró en la teta que se puso dura de inmediato, Souichi callo a la cama y grito.-¿Q-Que es eso?- Un sonido vibrante se escuchó en toda la habitación, mientras Morinaga seguía haciendo lo suyo con ese pequeño artefacto, pasaba de una tetilla al centro de aquel pecho, para posarse en la otra, mientras notaba como su Senpai comenzaba a temblar y susurraba.- De-deja de hacer e-eso.-

-¿Te gusta Senpai?-

-Mhg.- No respondió nada aquello era nuevo para él, con su mano fue bajando por el centro del pecho y abdomen de su pelo largo quien comenzaba a respirar rápido, ahora aquel pequeño artilugio se frotaba contra su vientre, para bajar lentamente y llegar a la matita de bellos y al tronco de aquel miembro que estaba despertando de manera apresurada, Souichi llevo sus manos al brazo del Morinaga y sujetándolo con fuerza expuso.-No pongas eso ahí.-

-Senpai, relájate, quiero jugar un rato… y lo que quiero es que te diviertas.-

-¡Que, divertido puede haber en esto! ¡HUMMMG!- Cerro sus ojos y apretó sus labios al sentir aquello, vibrar en sus bajos, Morinaga emitió una sonrisa y confeso.

-¡Qué lindo rostro Senpai!-

-Estu-pido, deja eso.- Dijo intentando apartarse, pero pronto, el Morinaga sacaba algo extraño de la caja de nuevo, colocaba lo que parecía un anillo en el glande de Souichi y susurraba.

-Senpai, te has portado mal conmigo.- Souichi agrando la mirada y percibió como aquel anillo, se deslizaba para apretar la base de su pene, arrugo las cejas y ahora sintió algo frio que se esparramaba en su pene y bajos, llegaba todo ese líquido a la parte baja justo en el perineo y su ano.-Esto le enseñara a portarse bien conmigo.-

-DEJA DE HABLAR ASI, CABRON, ¡AHG!- Se silenció y se tensó cuando sintió el artefacto vibrante en su recto, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y notando como Morinaga presionaba aquello hacia adentro el susurro.-¡No te atre…!- No pudo decir más, el dedo con el huevo vibrador en la punta se introdujo, ahora Morinaga accionaba el control remoto para acelerar la vibración.-¡EIGHHH!- Su cuerpo tembló de inmediato y sus pupilas temblaron al darse cuenta de que aquello entro suyo vibraba con intensidad, justo en su próstata, Souichi rápidamente se movió para quitar eso de ahí, pero no contaba con la astucia de su enamorado, quien sujetaba sus manos y susurraba con voz grave y ronca.

-¿Dime Senpai, se siente bien?-

-A….Es-Mmmh, Mori… NAHGGGGG.- Su boca se agrando, dejando salir un enorme gemido, cerro sus piernas con fuerza y apretó sus nalgas contra el colchón, eso se sentía demasiado delicioso, percibia como por dentro su próstata era bien tratada y atendida, ese nervio estaba agrandándose cada vez más pues la presión de su excitación hicieron que su pene se hinchara a tal grado de ser apretado por aquel brazalete en su base, evitando el que nuestro amado Senpai pudiera correrse.-¡QUITA…ESO… AHH!- Morinaga admiraba el rostro de su Senpai, como algo tan pequeño lo hacía temblar a lo que susurro en su oído lamiéndolo al mismo tiempo.

-Eres tan sensible, que un pequeño artefacto te pone así, eres sexy Senpai.-

-¡AHHG!- Grito lleno de locura y respiración trabajosa, era tan intensa su respiración que por instantes sintió correrse pero no lo lograba, Morinaga enseguida tomo su delgado cuerpo para girarlo en la cama y dejarlo en una posición vergonzosa, Souichi quedaba apoyado de sus codos y con las rodillas en el colchón elevo su trasero, el cual inconscientemente movía deseoso de querer tener algo más grueso en ese sitio.-AHHMMM.- Gemio mordiendo la almohada en la cama, Morinaga rápidamente aparto sus gafas de su rostro y las deposito en la mesita de noche para susurrar.

-Sabe hay algo que siempre he querido hacerle.-

-¡AH, MO-MORINAGA… APAGA ESO… AJJJJ!-Ladeo su rostro y apretó sus ojos demostrando un rostro placentero y totalmente fuera de sí, un enorme hilo de baba se coló de la comisura de su boca y es que era tanto lo que sentía que su corazón no dejaba de palpitar acelerado, Morinaga entrecerró sus ojos y le observo deseoso, quería penetrarlo, pues su miembro palpitaba ansioso, pero no, esa faena no sería tan corta, le haría el amor a su Senpai de la forma más loca posible, con calma beso su mejía y se posiciono tras de él, para con sus labios comenzar a besar su espalda, la cual acariciaba a sus costados con sus manos causando en él, un deseo inmenso por ser penetrado, pues juntaba sus nalgas a la entrepierna de su pareja, quien sentía como su glande se acariciaba contra aquellas.

-Souichi… mmm quieres que te haga mío ¿Ya?-

-Hummg, No… I-Idi, ¡AHHHH!- Grito Al sentir como el aparato dentro suyo lo tumbaba de nuevo pues al moverse se alojó más en su próstata.- AHH, AHHHH, MO-MORINAGA, MNORINAGA, A-APAGALO.- Gritaba completamente extasiado y al borde del placer y llanto.

-Nopi.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Esto apenas comienza mi Senpai fogoso.- Dijo Agachándose y besar la parte baja de la espalda en Souichi justo en donde comenzaba el coxis, Souichi sintió un espasmo golpear sus bajos y es que todas esas zonas eran demasiado eróticas, ni siquiera sabía que existía tanto placer al ser tocado de esa forma Moringa con calma tomo entre sus dedos aquellas nalgas las cuales abrió con calma pudiendo ver a todo su esplendor el orificio que tanto él amaba penetrar, Souichi intento moverse y evitar aquello, porque eso era demasiado vergonzoso, ahora sí que había pasado la raya ese tarado, pero sin poder evitarlo, los labios de aquel se enjugaban en aquel lugar, con timidez fue besando ese sensual lugar, que solo podía mostrar un pequeño cable rosa saliendo de este, Morinaga despacio fue lamiendo ese sitio, causando en Souichi un estremecimiento que lo golpeo por completo, dejando caer su rostro de nuevo a la almohada y susurrando.

-¡No, No haaagas eso!-

-Hummmg…- Gemía, mientras su lengua comenzaba con timidez a penetrar aquel lugar, le encantaba su sabor y los gemidos incontenibles de su hermoso pelo largo quien atacado por la vergüenza comenzó a gritar desconcertado.

-¡YA, YA, BASTA ESO ES DEMASIADO, MORINAGA, AJJH!- El mencionado no obedeció, mas sin aun, se empeñó en saborear aquel trasero, delicioso, llevo con delicia su lengua por todo el perineo en donde logro encontrar un punto más sensible en los bajos de Senpai, pues chupeteaba sus bajos y susurraba sintiendo el salado elixir de su presemen.

-Senpai, que rico eres.-

-¡BASTARDO!- Grito, con voz agitada y golpeando con sus manos la almohada, moviendo sus pies gritaba.-YA, NO SIGAS, AHGG.-

-¿Por qué Senpai, por qué quieres que pare, acaso no te gusta?- Cuestiono, sometiendo su lengua en ese delicioso ano, que enjugo entre sus labios y que causo que Souichi perdiera la cabeza, gritando.

-NO ES ESO BAKA, ESO, ESO SE SI-SIENTE RARO, MIERDA ¡AHH!-

Morinaga se incorporó, admirándole con un rostro bastante sensual, Souichi solo podía observarle de reojo con las cejas juntas y esa expresión en la que podías notar que estaba muerto de placer.- ¿En serio?- Susurro con voz ronca.- Bueno, entonces seguiré con lo otro, quería prepararte pero, veo que estas ansioso, pude sentir mi lengua ser succionada por ti Senpai, GOLOSO.-

-¡TE MATARE!-

-Senpai.- Dijo ahora tomando un dildo y embadurnándolo con ese exquisito lubricante que olía a dulce.- Mire.- Dijo mostrando esa cosa con forma de pene.

-¡¿Pero, que mierdas te ha picado hoy por que estás haciendo todo eso?!-

-Ah, es que aprovechando que no ira a trabajar a la universidad mañana, quería hacerle lo que nunca pude.-

-ERES UN MALDITO ENFERMOOO.-

-Dios Senpai…- Se agacho para susurrarle.- No seas mentiroso, puedo notar que si te gusta mucho lo que te estoy haciendo.- Acariciaba su miembro el cual estaba hinchado y palpitante, Souichi arrugo las cejas y confeso.

-No… ahhg, no me toque o yo…-

-¿Tu qué Senpai?- Cuestiono con voz suave y grave.-¿Te vas a correr?-

-Ahhggg.-

-No se puede, estas atrapado con ese amiguito.-Dijo refiriéndose al anillo. Souichi entonces sintió aquel pequeño vibrador salir de su interior, al menos al pasar eso, pudo destensar sus piernas y caer a la cama, respiraba trabajosamente y susurraba.

-¡CUANDO TE ATRAPE VAS A MORIR!-

-Souichi.- Le llamo con travesura a su amante, para llevar y acariciar la punta de aquel instrumento de hule en la entrada.- Te mueres por tener algo así dentro tuyo, ¿verdad?-

-Huggg.-

-O quieres el mío.- Dijo sometiéndolo lentamente, para hacerlo pasar con dificultad.

Sus ojos estaban enormes y su corazón por poco y estalla de las palpitaciones aceleradas, aquello también vibraba y se movía de un lado a otro.-¡E-ESTAS LOCOO!-

-Solo por ti Senpai.- Susurro, poniéndolo boca arriba y llegando a sus labios para, besarlos con locura y sensualidad, Souichi no pudo evitar devorar la boca de aquel quien ahora movía su mano para liberar por instantes aquel extraño dildo a lo que pronto, gemía violento cerca de sus labios, Morinaga recibía aquel aliento sobre su barbilla, estaba embriagado por esos gemidos y ese rostro placentero de su Senpai quien ahora pedía con voz bajita.

-Mo-Morinaga… ya es suficiente… déjame… déjame terminar, Morinaga.-

-¿Qué, quieres venirte Senpai?- Cuestionaba con cierta curiosidad insana.-¿En serio?

-Ahhh, ahhg, Mo-Morinaga.- Susurraba mientras sus piernas temblaban al sentir como aquel dildo rosaba su próstata y deseaba mas.- No quiero, eso, te quiero a… a ti.-Confeso con voz trabajosa y baja a lo que el mencionado dejo de hacer movimientos con su mano y susurro con calma.

-Souichi…- Ahora le besaba con calma, pero esos labios del ojo miel se tornaron violentos, el era empujado en la cama, para con prisa notar como su pelo largo se posaba sobre su cuerpo y murmuraba con voz rasposa, ansiosa y sensual.

-Qui-Quitame, esto.- Obedeció retirando las esposas, para con prisa, sentir como era sujetado de su miembro y acariciado de manera delicada y delirante, Souichi tragaba grueso ¿Acaso perdió la razón, él quería penetrarse con el miembro de Morinaga eso era eso?, sintió como el artefacto salía de su recto.-¡AHHHG!- Gimió al hacer un último roce en su nervio prostático y listo poso sus piernas a los costados del cuerpo de su amante, quien estaba tragando grueso, admirando esa mirada de placer y deseo de su Senpai, tal parecía había aceptado la situación y estaba ansioso por tener más, con calma fue sentándose sobre el grueso miembro de su amante, quien apretó sus ojos y jadeo de pronto, para posar su mano sobre el pecho de su pelos largos y confesar.

-Se-Senpai, ahhh, que… rico.-

-¿Te… ahgg, te siento… no esta mejor así?- Cuestiono lamiendo el labio inferior de su boca y soltando un jadeo, mientras sentía como aquel miembro reclamaba su espacio en ese apretado trasero, Souichi sintió como era rellenado, por ese grueso y palpitante miembro, pronto las envestidas comenzaron a darse de parte del pelo azul oscuro, quien ahora sujetaba sus caderas y acariciaba con sus enormes manos las nalgas de Souichi, el cual solo logro aferrarse al pecho del Morinaga a quien, ahora mismo acariciaba en aquellos pectorales, quiso tomar acción, para poder hacerlo gemir o si quiera vengarse por lo que le había hecho, se agacho lentamente y llego su boca, dando inicio a un beso jugoso y lleno de lujuria, sus lenguas se encontraban entre sus bocas, Morinaga podía sentir un pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior cosa que lo hizo gemir de pasión entre los labios de su Souichi el cual en un último acaparamiento de su boca se separó exhalando un jadeo y un pequeño hilito de baba se colgaba de sus bocas la cual movió a su cuello, para succionar con fuerza esa piel e ir bajando hasta llegar a uno de sus pectorales y cazar entre sus dientes aquella tetilla del Morinaga quien se quedo congelado y con una mano sujeto el costado del rostro de Souichi susurrando.

-Souichi… Hummg.-

-Mmmm.- Mordisqueo, para mover sus caderas, haciendo perder la cordura en su amante, quien jadeo, violento y comenzó a respirar agitado, con prisa, se movió en la cama sus caderas chocaban contra la piel y piernas de Souichi, causando un sonido de golpes de cuerpos, en cada envestida salvaje su miembro brincaba, violento, aun presa de aquel anillo que no le permitía correrse, la intensidad en la faena llego al punto en que sintió su miembro arder en llamas, y su recto apretarse en la reconocible cercanía del orgasmo, pues su próstata era acariciaba, causando en el Tatsumi un estremecimiento tremendo, cosa que logro notar el Morinaga quien escucho en sus oídos, pues Souichi había soltado su tetilla y ahora soltaba enormes jadeos y gemidos en su oído.-Ah, ahhh, ahhhh, Mo-Morinaga ajhggg.- El mencionado se incorporó, abrazando su cuerpo y haciendo las profunda la penetración, Souichi abrió sus piernas y sintió como todo le daba vueltas, se hubiera venido de inmediato de no ser por aquel extraño artefacto, Morinaga movía sus caderas, sometiendo una y otra vez, deslizando su miembro por aquel lugar, tan deliciosamente estrecho y húmedo, por la lubricación que antes había dado, Souichi se aferro a su espalda, encajo su rostro en ese hueco del cuello y hombro de su amante, a quien arañaba y susurraba.-¡Mas, mas, ahhh, más profundo, Mo-Morinaga!-

-Souichi.- Le llamo para ahora envestirle una y otra vez, de manera acelerada, tanto así que presintió su propio orgasmo, pero se contuvo, respirando agitado y susurrando.-¡Ah- A-Aun no…!- Dijo ahora saliendo de este el cual reclamo con un gemido y quien era colocado a cuatro en la cama, Morinaga ni lento ni perezoso se poso a sus espaldas, tomo ambas nalgas y las abrió, admirando por completo como su miembro, presionaba el esfínter que se había vuelto rojo y el cual estaba ansioso por mas, Souichi sintió de prisa, como aquel en el trayecto de su penetración, había tocado su próstata, apretó sus puños y jalo las sabanas, su cuerpo estaba todo lleno de sudor y el de su amante estaba peor, sintió el cabello largo pegársele a su espalda y costados de su rostro, pero ayudado por Morinaga lo apartaba a un costado y susurraba, mientras se agachaba.-Ahora si mi amor.- Souichi sintió como las envestidas iniciaban nuevamente, la pelvis de Morinaga golpeaba una y otra vez sus nalgas, haciendo temblar la cama, Morinaga quería morirse, el roce su pene saliendo y entrando de aquel lugar era algo glorioso, no podía contenerse más tiempo, tenía que acabar, su cuerpo le gritaba el hacerlo y también Senpai, quien desde hace mucho había aguantado el correrse, en cuanto las envestidas comenzaron a tomar más rapidez, y tanto Souichi como Morinaga sentían que el corazón se les saldría del pecho, el ojo verde se agacho, para buscar los bajos de Souichi y apretar el seguro del anillo, que se soltó, de la base de aquel miembro, Souichi enseguida grito lleno de placer, pues había sentido de nuevo a cuenta esa sensación de calor intenso rodear su pene, y esa estreches que se formó en su ano, Morinaga por otro lado sintió cosquilleos, como pequeños espasmos eléctricos, que iban desde su abdomen a caer a sus bajos, sintió que su pene se agrandaba y estaba a punto de suceder, ambos sentirían el orgasmo mas intenso de todas sus noches de calentura, Souichi se irguió y grito.

¡-AHH, AHHHH!-, Morinaga estaba seguro que acabaría, de inmediato, movió su mano y caso la punta de su miembro para susurrar a su oído.

-Se-Senpai, juntos, ¡ahhgg!- El estremecimiento los rodeo a ambos, ambos eyaculaban al mismo tiempo, Souichi sentía algo que jamás había logrado percibir, tanto su ano como su pene se contraían, Morinaga había mordido su hombro, es que era demasiado delicioso, ser apretado de manera constante en su miembro, mientras Senpai eyaculaba con severidad y el también, fueron nada mas 12 segundos, que parecieron horas, el escalofrió llego, estaban tremendamente sofocados, Souichi comenzó a temblar y percibió un ultimo movimiento en su ano, Morinaga susurro.-Se-SENPAI… ES-ESO, ¿COMO LO HACE?-

-…- No tenía explicación para aquello, tal parecía que había tenido un orgasmo prostático un orgasmo anal, casi perdía el conocimiento, pero Morinaga lo sostenía aun dentro suyo y susurraba en su oído.

-Todavía tiemblo.-

-Ahh… Morinaga…- Susurro con voz bajita y percibiendo como su miembro salía despacio de su interior, derramando sin compasión el semen de su amante y el cual susurro.

-Esta vez fue demasiado.-

-No… te voy a perdonar esto.-

-¿El que Senpai, que se haya corrido con tanta pasión?-

-Eres un maldito, insano.-

-Bueno, pero así me quieres ¿verdad?-

-Bas-Bastardo.- Dijo apartándose de el y queriendo ponerse en pie, pero se quedo mejor a cuatro pesando_.-"Ah, to-todavía siento temblar mi cuerpo y estremecerse… este degenerado."-_ Despacio se fue moviendo como gusano a lo que Morinaga lo caso entre sus brazos y le abrazo susurrando.

-Souichi, no escapes.- Dijo depositándolo en su cama.-Sera mejor que descanses.- Sonrió coqueto, para comenzar a recoger las cosas enérgicamente, mientras el le observaba en la cama boca abajo, no quería moverse, sentía que todo se le ropería si lo hacía.-Iré por algo de tomar, ¿Quiere algo en especial?-

-Si…-

-¿Qué….?-

-Un maldito Cigarro.-Confeso a lo que Morinaga se movió con calma a la sala, para tomar lo que le correspondía.

Unas cuantas horas pasaron, y ellos estaban aun en la recamara del Morinaga, habían abierto las cortinas tenían todo ahí, Souichi fumaba y admiraba la nieve caer, las luces a lo lejos desde esa ventana se apreciaban tan lindas y hermosas, que pronto susurro.-Es tan tranquilo esto.-

-Si…- Enseguida Morinaga susurro, acercándose a su cuerpo, que estaba semi sentado en su cama, aun desnudo.-¿Dime una cosa, te gusto hacer todo eso?-

-PARA NADA IDIOTA Y AHROA YA ME RECORDASTE QUE ME DEBES UNA Y MUY GRANDE.-

-JAJAJA, SENPAI, TU APOSTASTE.-

-NO IMPORTA, JAMAS TE PERDONARE LO QUE ME HICISTE ES MAS.- Dijo ya repuesto pues era de madrugada.- TIENES ALGO QUE HACER.-

-¿Que cosa?- Ahora sujetaba una tijera y sus pantalones para ponérselos de forma un poco apurada.

-afuera, te espera un pasillo que recorrer.-

-PE-PERO SENPAI ESTAMOS A MENOS 5 GRADOS, ME CONGELARE.-

-PUES NI MODO, ME HICISTE COSAS HORROROSAS ASI QUE ANDANDO…- Sus ojos brillaron con maldad.- O TE LA CORTO.-

-¡AHHHHHHHHH, SE-SENPAI, NO SE ACERQUE CON ESO!-

-MUEVETE ENTONCES.- Grito.

Momentos después, Morinaga corría por el pasillo desnudo y Senpai se atacaba de risa.

-¡POR DIOS SI LO HIZO!-

-SENPAI MALOOOOO.-

-CORRE O SE TE FRIZA!- Gritaba contento, y atacado de la risa….

Y así se fue la nevada, con un extraño y apetecible, encuentro fogoso, mientras la nieven caía, dos hermosas nalgas se volvían rojas por el frio y un tirano reía con carcajada abierta. Morinaga llegaba a la puerta en donde Souichi le tapo con un cobertor y reía violento.-Por que no tengo una cámara cuando la necesito.-

-Senpai baka.-Decía entre dientes y con temblores.- Me moriré de hipotermia.-

-No seas llorón entra.- Dijo.

-SENPAI ERES MALO.- Sollozaba el Morinaga, la verdad es que la vida seria así de agradable con ese pelos largos, lo amaba, era su amigo su amante y compañero…

FIN!

**AHHHHHH BUENO *Se sonroja* Este no sé qué me agarro, creo que las cosas insanas que veo en el internet me han dejado traumada, jajajajajaja! Espero les haya gustado O.O Abigail, jejeje espero te haya gustado, no supe meter el masaje quizás en otro momento jajaja, Hiro pos a ver que tal te parece, un saludito a mis locas amigas de la secta Inuichi, Onizuka, Giselle Naomi Soto, Isa-chan, Carlita y a todas las del grupo n_n bueno me despido O.O!**


End file.
